1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automatic speech recognition, and, more particularly, to automatic speech recognition systems and methods and dialect language model training.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important aspect of automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems is the ability to distinguish between dialects in order to properly identify and recognize speech in acoustic data. However, current solutions train ASR systems using all available acoustic data, regardless of the type of accent or dialect employed by the speaker. With regard to Arabic speech recognition in particular, most recent work has focused on recognizing Modem Standard Arabic (MSA). The problem of recognizing dialectal Arabic has not been adequately addressed. Arabic dialects differ from MSA and each other morphologically, lexically, syntactically, phonologically and, indeed, in many dimensions of the linguistic spectrum.